Surrender Up My Heart
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: It's the summer before Kurt leaves for New York, and Blaine goes to visit Cooper in LA. But then a disease breaks out and spreads across the world quickly. Blaine and Cooper manage to stay alive, but have no idea whether anyone else they know and love are okay. Zombie Apocalypse AU.There will be Character Death. Eventual Klaine.
1. The Apocalypse

There was a loud bang and blood spattered up the wall behind Cooper. The mangled, decaying, reeking body fell to the floor, Cooper kicking it with disgust. He wiped the blood on his hands on his already filthy jeans.

He kneeled, taking a look at the gunshot in the things head, pulling a face as the smell grew stronger.

"Your aim was faulty." He said, motioning to the hole, which was slightly to the left of the zombie's head. The man's younger brother scowled, stuffing the handgun into his belt.

"Stop it. We're in the middle of the fucking apocalypse and you're still telling me what I'm doing wrong." Cooper frowns at him and stands up straight.

"Come on Blaine, I-"

"Stop it. Seriously. Next time I'll let the thing kill you. Or turn you. Or whatever. But if you keep judging me, I won't stick around to save your life."

Cooper sighed and didn't get another word in as Blaine stormed off into the blistering heat. He'd be okay for a while. As long as the sun was out. Blaine did this often now. Ever since the outbreak a month ago.

No one had been expecting it. Blaine had just arrived in California to visit Cooper for one weekend, because he wanted to spend the rest of the summer with Kurt before he was to leave to New York. No one's really sure how it started, but it happened fast. And soon enough it was all over the world.

Cooper had broken into a gun shop within the first week, stealing several guns and as many bullets as he could. He's not sure how either of them had survived this long. They had very little food and spent every night barricaded in Cooper's apartment, trying to sleep through the wails of the monsters that trekked the streets.

Blaine had been more emotional than ever, ditching Cooper every chance he got to just walk around the empty city of Los Angeles. He got angrier quicker, and cried a lot. Cooper could hear him crying into his pillow almost every night.

This was killing Blaine without actually killing him.

Cooper knew it had nothing to do with the fact that there was no civilisation anymore. It wasn't because he'd never achieve his lifelong dream. It wasn't because there was a chance they'd die almost every day.

It was because of Kurt. And the fact they had no idea whether he was okay or not.

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaineeee!"

Blaine's head shot up at the sound of Cooper's voice, sand spraying everywhere as he shook it from his curls. He stood from the sand bank, brushing the sand from him, and squinting in the bright sunlight to see his brother grinning at him, standing atop a Mercedes Benz parked wonkily in the street.

"What is it Coop?" he asked tiredly, almost bitter.

Grinning, Cooper jumped off the car and practically skipped over to Blaine, beaming. He looked far too happy for a guy in the middle of an apocalypse.

"We're leaving, Squirt." He said, tossing Blaine a pack of bullets. He caught them, snatching them out of the air with a confused look upon his face, not even thinking about reprimanding Cooper for calling him that.

"We're what?" He asked, bending over to pick up the hand gun and MP5 that had been lying in sand. He nearly dropped them because they had just been sitting there absorbing heat and were sweltering when he touched them. He stuffed the M9 handgun back into his belt, and swung the strap of the MP5 over his back.

"We're leaving. I found this truck loaded with food and the keys are still in the ignition. I say we go back to that gun store that we cleared out of zombies and boarded up in case of an emergency, stock up on ammo and leave tomorrow morning the second the sun rises. We make two stops; one in Albuquerque, and one in Tulsa. We travel through Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Illinois and Indiana. My calculations say we'd be there in three days-"

"Cooper!" Blaine cut him off, confused. "Where? And why are we leaving anyway? What's the point?"

"Lima." Cooper stated, and that was all he needed to say to render Blaine speechless.

Blaine nodded mindlessly as Cooper grabbed him and started wheeling him down the straight road, going on and on like it was a road trip and that everything was okay. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this. Sure he wanted to see Kurt again, but he didn't want to go there and find out he's… He can't even think of the word.

He could allow himself to hope, but if he was wrong… he might just turn the gun on himself.

* * *

Blaine shifted the heavy bag to his other arm, sweating from head to foot already. He had to be the one who carried their remaining food to the truck that Cooper had said he'd found. Cooper was walking ahead of him, their ammo supply in his own bag.

Blaine grimaced as he stepped over a rotting body, blood smeared across the sidewalk. He glanced at the face and thought he'd recognized it for a second. He stopped, staring down at it, frowning. After a minute or so, he gave up trying to figure it out and just put it down as some celebrity. He then looked back up, his eyes scanning the street and not seeing Cooper anywhere.

He froze over the body, slowly pulling out his M9 and taking it off safe mode.

"Cooper?" He said, his voice echoing in the empty street. He scanned the houses first, looking for any sign of movement, knowing that 'zombies' were lurking just inside. He stepped carefully forwards, moving onto the road and weaving quietly through the cars, his gun loaded and aimed in his eyesight.

There was a crash to his left, causing Blaine to jump and shoot automatically over in the direction.

Then he got a good look at the situation.

Luckily, the shot had missed Cooper's head by a meter, but he clearly wasn't bothered because he was laughing so hard he was bent over the car holding his stomach.

This just angered Blaine more.

"Are you an idiot? That nearly hit you! Why the fuck did you do that!? I could've killed you!"

It took Cooper a minute to calm down, holding his chest a little. "If that had hit me, it would've been worth it."

Blaine scowls, putting his gun back and folding his arms.

"Oh god… I'm sorry, bro. But you should've seen your face."

Blaine just shakes his head and walks away. Cooper follows, still chuckling a little. Blaine simply rolled his eyes, letting Cooper go ahead to lead him to the truck.

.

**Zombie Apocalypse AU! I started writing this about four months ago. I didn't want to release it until either ATS, F17 or FFAH was finished. But seeing as I'm working on the last chapter for ATS, I thought, What the hell? So here. I have 6 chapters already written. But you'll have to wait until ATS is REALLY finished. **

**The title was taken from the song** _Lego House_ **By** _Ed Sheeran. _**The line:** _And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before, Now I'll surrender up my heart, and swap it for yours. _**It was my little way of saying that Blaine would give his life to save Kurt, I guess... I just thought it sounded pretty. **_  
_

**I have pretty much this whole story planned out in my head, and I enjoy writing it, and i'm not bored with it at all, so i'll keep writing. **

**I hope you guys like this one. There's a familiar face in the next chapter.. but the chapter after that... well, I sort of cried when I wrote it because it's one of my favorite characters. And yet I'm still planning on killing off several of my other favorites. Siiigh. I will sob through writing this, guys.**

**Anyways, R&R? If there's a good response, I'll upload the next chapter even if I haven't finished ATS. ;)**

**Less Than Three Xxx**


	2. Fabray

Blaine was glad that the back of the truck had a cover on it, and even gladder that it was a Chevrolet Silverado. It was in pretty decent shape with exception of the blood smeared across the black metallic paint. They put the food in the back under the cover, and the guns and ammo in the backseat.

Cooper had even been clever enough to find some huge bottles of petrol and placed them in the back too, beside the firearms. That way they wouldn't have to risk their life at a petrol station overridden by zombies.

Cooper got into the driver's side and Blaine in the passenger side. Cooper had smirked and asked him if he wanted to ride shotgun before they'd got in while throwing one of the shotguns at him. Blaine had shaken his head while complaining what a bad pun it was and shoved the shotgun into the back.

When Cooper had started singing as he drove, making up the lyrics as he went, explaining the goings on, Blaine had yelled at him to stop singing and leaned forwards to check the glove department in hopes of finding some decent music.

He screamed when he opened it and a mangled, bloody hand fell out. Cooper swerved the car in shock of Blaine's scream, stopping at the side of the road and looking over, worried. He started laughing then and Blaine scowled at him. He picked up the hand and opened the window, trying to stop himself from throwing up. He threw it out quickly and grimaced as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

Cooper shook his head, smirking as he started to drive again and Blaine returned to the glove department, happy to find a stack of CD's. He took them out and shuffled through them, reading them out to Cooper.

"Okaaay, these people were clearly heading out-"

"Like the amount of food in the back wasn't a giveaway." Blaine ignored him.

"They have Adele, Ed Sheeran, Lady Gaga, Blink 182, Avril Lavigne, Cee Lo Green, Justin Bieber, Beyoncé, Eminem, Rihanna, Paramore, Ke$ha, Bruno Mars, One Direction, Neon Trees," Blaine grimaced when he realized it was the one with _Animal _on it, and kept reading through them in hopes of pushing away the memories. He was determined not to cry. "Black Eyed Peas, Maroon 5 and -the closest thing they have to Katy Perry- P!NK!"

Cooper groaned as Blaine inserted the CD.

"Why not something else? Like Ed Sheeran? I like his music!"

"Shush. You're lucky it's not Katy Perry."

Cooper sighed and didn't complain anymore as Blaine turned it up loudly. He knew it was to block out any thoughts of Kurt. He'd registered the hesitation as he read out Neon Trees. Not that he knew the connection. But it was enough.

Blaine mouthed along to the words, but not singing aloud. Cooper frowned, wishing Blaine would sing soon. He missed his voice, and he was saddened by the fact that it was because of Kurt. In a way, Kurt had become Blaine's voice. Without Kurt… he just couldn't sing anymore.

Cooper bit his lip and continued to drive in silence. Because of the state of the world, he could drive as fast as he wanted to, so with both windows open and the breeze blasting them, they weren't as hot as they would be.

They changed the CD whenever the current one ended, afraid of getting bored of the music too quickly.

By the time they got to Arizona, it was still sweltering for them, so they both took of the shirts and put them onto their chairs so their backs wouldn't stick to them with sweat. Blaine even took off his shoes. He stared out of the window, bored, watching the scenery fly by.

They arrived in Albuquerque earlier than expected, so they drove slowly through the city, keeping their eyes open for anyone that might be alive, even though the sun was close to setting.

They eventually gave up as the sun actually started to set and drove straight through the city, parking on the outskirts and shut the windows all the way. They hoped they'd be okay just sitting in here like ducks.

And the sun had just started to dip when there was a blood curdling scream. And they could tell immediately that it was human. Blaine kicked open the car door, pulling out his M9 and taking it off safety and aimed it in front of him just like he did when Cooper had played that prank on him. He aimed towards Albuquerque, narrowing his eyes and scanning it as Cooper came out of the other end of the car.

"Blaine, if whoever that is doesn't show within a minute, she's dead. And we get back in the car immediately and lock the door. I'm not risking either of our lives for some stranger."

Blaine nodded silently and took a step forwards slowly and squinted even more when he saw something move in the distance. He didn't shoot. Not yet.

Cooper clearly wasn't paying attention at all. "Damn. I wish I put my top back on. It's starting to get cold."

Another scream sounded, but it was a word this time. "HELP!"

Blaine frowned, lowering his gun as he saw whoever it was stumble in the distance. He knew that voice, but he couldn't put it to a face… who was it?

Cooper went to yell back, but Blaine spoke before him. "Don't say anything stupid. She's no stranger… I know that voice…" Cooper frowned at him and looked over at the setting sun, starting to get anxious.

The girl finally came into a decent view, her short blonde hair billowing madly as she ran towards them. Blaine's eyes widened as he recognized her and opened the back seat door of the truck and pushed all the firearms and ammunition onto one seat, making room for her. When that was done, he turned back and yelled to her.

"QUINN!"

More movement. But it was Quinn this time, as she stumbled once more at the sound of her name. She was closer now, but apparently not close enough. Blaine saw more movement from the city and knew the zombies were just beginning to come out.

Quinn ran faster, panting and confused. She tripped and Blaine had to run forwards to catch her. And without another word, he dragged her towards the truck and practically threw her into the backseat, slamming the door shut behind her and jumped into the passenger seat as Cooper got in too, and setting the car to drive immediately, speeding away from the outskirts while Blaine looked out the back to make sure they weren't be followed. He kept yelling at Cooper to drive faster while the other insisted he was driving fast enough.

Eventually Blaine scowled and leaned over, pushing the wheel so the car swerved off the road. They eventually got far enough out into nowhere that Blaine told him to stop and collapsed into his seat, closing his eyes.

"…Blaine?"

Blaine jumped, having forgotten why they were driving away so fast and that Quinn Fabray was in the car with them. He turned in his seat and rested his chin the side of it, looking at Quinn sadly. She looked wrecked. Her clothes were clearly slept in and ripped in some places, and she looked starving.

"Hey Fabray."

"…How… You're alive… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I… I was in Albuquerque visiting my grandma when it happened. I… I've been alone, Blaine.. I.. what's going on?"

Blaine bit his lip, looking directly in to Quinn's eyes and registering all the fear she feels.

"Something happened. And… I don't really know what's going on myself, Quinn. But… it's basically a zombie apocalypse."

She nodded slowly. Blaine sighs and looks her up and down once more.

"When was the last time you ate, Quinn?" He asked her quietly.

"A week ago." She replied, without any hesitation. Blaine sighed again and got up and out of the truck. He went to the back of it and lifted part of the cover off and started shuffling through their food. He takes out some apples and a few chocolate bars for all three of them, having not being able to cook in a zombie apocalypse in the middle of nowhere.

He heads back and jumps back into the passenger seat. He hands Quinn and Cooper some food. He started by biting into his apple, watching Quinn as she ate quickly and hungrily. She really did look starved…

"…Why did it take you so long to get to us? We were shouting for survivors… You shouldn't have had to run like crazy away from those things."

"… I was locked in one of the apartments higher up." She speaks through a mouthful of her apple, clearly not caring anymore. "There were zombies right outside the door, so I had to climb out the window and climb down the building. By the time I got down the sun was setting and I saw one and I screamed. And then I saw the truck."

Blaine nods slowly, understanding. He continued to watch Quinn as she ate hurriedly. Once she was done, she glanced around her, out the windows. Blaine recognized fear in her eyes.

"Quinn?"

She looked forwards.

"You're safe now."

She smiles.

**.**

**You guys are going to kill me for the next chapter...**

**And I know I said I wouldn't update until ATS was completed, but I couldn't resist, guys...:)**

**I will force myself to finish ATS now, okay? It's gonna take a while, though. So no chapter until then. To make up for it, I promise that when I complete ATS, I will update this as well within ten minutes of ATS going up. :)**

**R&R?**

**Less than threee xxx**


	3. Dead Or Alive?

Blaine woke up before Cooper and Quinn. He looked out of the window at crop field they'd parked in. The crops around them were brown and dead from not being tended to and the ones they had driven through looked thoroughly demolished.

He looked up to see yet another cloudless day, the sun burning bright in the sky blindingly as usual.

He grimaced as he realized he was covered in sweat. He grabbed his shirt from the dashboard and wiped most of it off. He threw it back and glanced over at Cooper, whose face was squished against the window and loud snores emitted from him every other second.

Blaine shook his head and turned to look at Quinn. She was curled up in her seat. Her face was in her knees, hidden from sight. Her blonde hair was greasy and unkempt, falling over her face messily. She was far too skinny and her clothes were far too big. She looked ruined.

Blaine sighed and checked his hand gun was in its place in his belt before unlocking the truck door and getting out. He caught his foot as he stepped out, tripping, and unceremoniously tumbling to the ground. He hit the hard soil with a huff and bumped his head. He groaned and started to pick himself up. Then, just out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move.

He turned his head to fully look beneath the truck and his eyes widened in fear. He remained deadly silent, and slowly reached for his M9, taking it off safety and aiming it steadily.

One shot.

Two.

Three.

Blaine breathed out, relaxing, as the other two woke in shock from the noise.

"BLAINE!?" Cooper yelled when he noticed the truck door was open and his brother wasn't in his seat. Blaine didn't reply because he already heard Cooper scrambling out of the truck and round the vehicle. The older man breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Blaine was with them, but he was still worried about why he was on the floor and why his gun was in his hand.

"What happened?" He asked as Quinn opened her door too, to see what was going on, a worried expression on her face. She was also trying to hide a yawn, but Blaine knew she must've been tired.

Blaine simply pointed beneath the truck, laughing silently when Cooper nearly fell over in his rush to see. He frowned when he saw the dead bodies of the three zombies that had been hiding from the sun by crawling under their truck.

"Ew." He said, pushing himself back up and grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"We need to leave now if we plan on getting to Lima by tomorrow." Blaine said, brushing himself off.

"Lima? Why are you going to Lima?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows furrowing and frowning at them. Blaine sighed, realizing they'd never told her about this last night.

"Because of Kurt." Cooper replied bluntly.

"_Really?_ Why?"

"Why do you _think,_ Quinn?" Blaine asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

"…Blaine, you shouldn't bother. He's probably dead."

Blaine blinked back tears, remaining still and trying to ignore her and not to believe her. He couldn't allow himself do that. He just couldn't.

"Blaine… Why would you torture yourself like that? Either you're going to find his dead, mangled, rotting body and cry for years, or you'll see him as a fucking zombie, or you won't find him at all. Going to Lima is going to make you depressed and hopeless. And if you don't find him, you'll be searching forever. You're _torturing_ yourself, Blaine… why?"

Blaine was silent for a long time, just looking down at his feet, a tear or two betraying him to fall down his cheek. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked and he looked up at Quinn.

"It's better than spending my life wondering whether or not he's alive."

* * *

"Where are we?" Quinn asked Cooper from the backseat, bored of listening to music in the awkward silence Blaine had created for them. None of them had muttered a word since that morning, and Blaine had been reduced crying silently for a while until his tears dried up.

"Nearly at Amarillo. Why?" He turns the music down, so he can hear her better.

"Because if you haven't noticed, my clothes are filthy, disgusting and too big for me. They're torn and covered in sweat. And so are yours and Blaine's. And these are the only clothes we have."

"Are you serious, Quinn?" Blaine said, turning around in his seat. "We're in the middle of the apocalypse and you're thinking about clothes!?"

"Blaine, calm down." Cooper took one hand off the wheel and clapped it on Blaine's arm comfortingly. "She has a point."

Blaine just looks at him. "Really? Where the hell are we going to find clothes without getting ourselves_ killed_? And no we are not going to steal some off random dead people."

"Ew. That's vile, Blaine. Why would you even think that?" Cooper asked, trying not to laugh.

"We'll just find a cheap store." Quinn supplied.

"It'll be filled with zombies." Blaine shot back.

"We'll kill them."

"We don't have time."

"We're ahead of schedule." Cooper cut in, unhelpfully.

"Fine. But if we die, I'm going to kill you Quinn." Blaine muttered, scowling and turning back to the front.

* * *

"That should be the last of them." Cooper said, putting his AK-47 back in place. Quinn smiled, slipping the revolver they'd given her into her loose jeans, and glided past him to the girls section of the small shop. Blaine shook his head at her, putting his MP5 away, checked his M9 was still in place and then blindly grabbed for a bunch of clothes.

"You two can hurry up. I'll wait for five minutes before driving away. It doesn't matter what you wear, no one's going to see you." He then walked out and back to the truck, throwing the clothes he'd grabbed into the back after lifting up the cover.

He sighed and leaned against the side of the truck, looking over his M9, and waiting.

It was two minutes later he heard a scream. Like those fake ones from scary movies.

His eyes widened and he ran back to the little store where Cooper was shouting as well. He rushed inside to see Cooper aiming his Desert Eagle but not shooting. Mainly because Quinn was standing right in front of the zombie, in the guns line of sight.

Blaine steadied his own gun, taking in what had happened. He figured the creature had been hiding behind one of the clothing racks.

He slowly sidestepped, trying to get a decent view of the monster without Quinn being in the way. But his foot caught on one of the dead zombies and he tripped, falling into a clothing rack and caused the live zombie to jump.

Cooper tried to send a warning shot, sending the bullet went whizzing past its head, but the thing took no notice. Blaine scurried to standing position and shot blindly, ignoring the screams emitting from Quinn, and breathed out when he saw the thing fall to the floor.

Then Quinn slowly stepped back, stumbling and falling to the ground herself. Blaine and Cooper both rushed forwards to her, worried.

Blaine stopped just beside her, seeing the problem straight away, his gun slipping from his fingers as they went limp in shock. It clattered on the floor deafeningly. He then fell to his knees beside her.

"No…"

Quinn looked at him, fear still burning in her soft, brown eyes. They pleaded silently. They pleaded for something Blaine knew he couldn't do.

Blood slowly dripped down her neck, the bite bubbling with something unnatural. Inhuman. Her body convulsed slightly, and they all knew what was happened, and why wasn't speaking. Why she couldn't.

"Blaine… We can't let her become one of them… she wouldn't want it…"

There was a slight nod of her head as her body convulsed again, her mouth letting a strangled whimper.

"I c-can't, Coop." Blaine said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked down at her, his hands shaking.

Cooper knelt beside him, resting a hand on Quinn's arm as more strangled sounds emitted from her mouth. "I'll do it." Blaine nods in reply, still looking into Quinn's eyes.

He barely registered Cooper aiming his gun slowly. Blaine reached down and kissed her forehead slightly and moving away before looking back into her eyes.

He then heard the quiet click of the trigger being pulled and then the bang of the gun going and the horrible noise of it as it ripped through her flesh and through her brain, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of her forehead where Blaine had just kissed. He watched her eyes dull in colour as she faded away.

Blaine sobbed silently, closing his eyes, and holding Quinn's body close to him tightly.

Quinn was dead.

**.**

**I have writers block for ATS so here. I really should be sticking to my word to be honest but... this was already written so... ;)**

**And I'm so sorry for this chapter. It's just like, here, have this character you know and love. Then I'll kill her. Okay?**

**I cried while I wrote this in like June or something. But still. **

**Also, I won't have much to even think about writing because I've got my mock exams this week and next week. After that, I promise I'll focus on ATS. **

**R&R? x**

**Less Than Threeeeeeeeeeeeee XXXXxxx**


	4. Lucy Q Fabray

Quinn was just adding the finishing touches to her makeup when she heard a yell.

"Lucy, I'm just nipping to the shop. Is there anything you need, sweetie?"

"No thank you, Grandma." She yelled back, applying a little more mascara.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." The little woman hobbled out the door shutting it behind her. Quinn smiled to herself as she got up and fixed her shirt and grabbing her phone and a book before heading to the living room and taking a seat on the couch, popping her earphones in and pressing play. She opened up her book and began to read.

She got quite a way through the book when her phone beeped. It was a reminder for the party she was going to with a guy she'd met the other day. His name was Lucas, and Quinn was completely smitten with him. He had dark hair but bright, sparkling blue eyes.

And that's when she realized her Grandma still wasn't home. She frowned and pulled her earphones out, when something suddenly caught her attention.

A desperate, blood curdling scream. And it was constant, and there was more than one. The dreadful sound was traveling from the street and through the window.

Worried and confused, she hurried over to the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Down below, the streets were pandemonium. Quinn's eyes widened in confusion and fear as people ran in random directions, all of the cars abandoned. The screams were horrific and Quinn couldn't pinpoint anything that could've caused this gruesome uproar.

And then she spotted some trip and tumble to the floor. She focused on them for some reason, hoping for a clue on what the hell was going on. He started picking himself up, and from here, he looked oddly like Lucas.

But before he could get up properly, another person fell on top of them. He opened his mouth and let out a heart shattering scream that was cut off as the person seemed to bite into his neck. Quinn yelped and kept staring, sure that she must be dreaming. But there was no way she could deny the blood that was now covering him. The person on top of them continued to rip away at him, more blood spattering the sidewalk.

Quinn stood petrified of what she was witnessing. From where she was, the details were very hazy, especially considering how dark it was, but it was still utterly terrifying.

She rushed back inside, her heartbeat pumping furiously as she slammed the window shut and locking it. She ran through her grandma's apartment and locked the door too. She picked up her phone and started calling everyone she knew. Twice.

No one picked up.

Halfway through her contact list and she started sobbing, her free hand clenching the arm of the chair she was sitting on. The screams never seemed to stop and Quinn was on the verge of a panic attack.

Eventually, she gave up calling, and then passing out from exhaustion just a few minutes later.

She was scared. And alone. Words couldn't even begin to describe just how frightened she was.

Over the course of a week, she had pushed a wardrobe in front of the front door after all the banging on it. The first time she'd heard it that morning, she'd opened it and found several people in the hallway, groaning and bleeding and stinking and she slammed the door shut just as one reach out to grab her. It blocked her from shutting it, but after screaming and slamming her entire frame at the door, the arm was ripped from the owner with a sickening crack.

She'd thrown the bloody limb from the window and never once opened that door again.

She would start sobbing at random times and pace the apartment. She barely slept at night, even when the screams started to ease up, she could still here those_… creatures_ groaning and wreaking havoc in the streets. And on top of that, she'd have gruesome nightmares about the first night. And who could've been Lucas. People ripping each other apart… eating each other. Like crazed cannibals.

What was the world coming to?

It didn't take Quinn very long until she realized she had very little food in the apartment. Once she figured that out, she realized that she couldn't just eat anything and to use it all slowly, but seeing as there wasn't that much to begin with, it still wouldn't last very long.

The electricity, gas and plumbing stopped working within a few days after the outbreak of whatever it was. She found herself barely coping, having breakdowns nearly every day, and losing the will to care about herself and wondering if she should just kill herself so she wouldn't have to face what the world had come to.

She eventually ran out of food, and when she did, she broke down in the kitchen. She passed out there, and she woke, she couldn't find herself caring that she spent the whole night sleeping on the cold floor in the kitchen.

She spent every day for another week searching for more food in the house, hoping that maybe her Grandma had put some in places other than the kitchen, even if it was just something simple like a box of half eaten chocolates.

By the seventh day, Quinn had given up. She had spent the whole day ransacking the apartment hoping to find something to eat. But after only having found a half empty bottle of water, which she downed almost immediately, she just couldn't do it anymore.

She was stood in the kitchen, staring out of the window and holding a sharp, silver knife that glinted in the sunlight. She doesn't know why it took her this long to make the decision to kill herself, but she does know that she wants to do it. She didn't want to be in this wretched nightmare any longer. And stabbing herself and bleeding out seemed like a more peaceful way to go than being eaten alive.

She had just positioned the knife against her chest when she heard a yell. A human yell. Someone was alive and in the streets. At first, Quinn was a bit wary because this had happened before. A few soldiers were out in the streets and were calling out for survivors, and Quinn was just about to start climbing down the fire escape when she someone running towards them. That man was shot down within seconds of the soldiers spotting them. They were killing survivors.

But maybe a gunshot to the head would be quicker than a knife.

With that snap decision she dropped the knife with a clang and ran to the other room and flinging open the window to the fire escape and hopping out onto it.

There was a slight breeze and blew her short hair into her face as she looked down. She saw a Chevrolet Silverado manoeuvring slowly through the street and another yell. I sounded extremely familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint it. She looked up and noticed that the sun was getting dangerously close to setting so she started clambering down the rickety fire escape.

She started having trouble when she got to the bottom because she couldn't get the damn ladder down. She finally got it down and quickly got down it. Once she was on the ground, she mildly appreciated being on some kind of ground that wasn't carpet or tiles. But Quinn noticed that the sun was about to set and she needed to get out now.

The Chevrolet was nowhere in sight, but she ran in the direction it was headed. She assumed it was going out of the city because the place would be overrun by the time the sun has fully set. She was just reaching the last few buildings, and finally had the truck in sight, when a door she was close to burst open and what looked like a zombie from all those horror movies and shows walked out, groaning.

It had half eaten flesh dangling from every inch of skin that you could see. It was covered in what was no way near fresh blood. The things eyes were blank and whiter than they should be, only the pupil and a hint of the iris were the only visible colour left. Clearly, this… this virus was worse than she originally thought. These people were no longer alive. No longer human.

So Quinn did the natural thing that any defenceless human would do. She screamed until her lungs were out of air, and then she ran.

She ran and kept her eyes locked onto the Chevrolet and saw two guys standing either side of it, holding what looked like guns and screamed again. "HELP!" _Please for fuck sake help me._ She stumbled a little as she looked down, looking straight back up and running as fast as she possibly could.

She could finally see the two guys better now. And they both looked really familiar, but she wasn't going to focus on that just yet. She wanted to be safe before she tried remembering anyone.

She watched and ran as the shorter of the two men opened the door to their Chevrolet and pushed something aside, and then was utterly shocked when he turned back around and yelled. He yelled her name.

"QUINN!"

The utter shock of the man knowing her name and the fact that she _knew_ that voice made her stumble again. She picked herself back up shakily and kept running to who she thought was Blaine. Blaine freaking Anderson. Which she found completely and absolutely impossible.

She was panting for breath and found herself really confused now, because there was no way in hell this could be happening. Any of it. Zombies. The apocalypse. Blaine Anderson. It wasn't possible.

While she was trapped inside of her own head, she didn't notice the crack in the road and found herself falling, but suddenly she was wrapped in someone's arms. They were warm and bare and so was their chest and it was the first human contact she'd had in… a month? She couldn't remember, but she wanted relish in this contact, but it was quickly ripped away from her as she shoved roughly into the backseat of the Chevrolet, the door slamming violently behind her.

Dazed and even more confused than before, it took Quinn a few seconds to collect herself and look up at her saviours, but then the truck swerved off the road and sped way over any speed limit into the middle of nowhere, finally coming to a stop, the wheels screeching against the hard soil beneath them.

Quinn breathed heavily, taking a minute to take in what had just happened. She was out of the apartment. She wasn't dead. She was alive and with… Blaine?

"…Blaine?" Her voice was small, but it still made Blaine jump a little. She watched as he turned around and rested his chin on the side of the seat. He looked terrible. His mass of curls was matty and sticking to his head from sweat. He was filthy, covered in dirt and grime and his eyes were the worst part. She was used to seeing him all happy and cheerful. She could see past the pitiful smile he smile he wore, because his eyes showed just how broken he was. Just how tortured and pained. And then he spoke.

"Hey Fabray."

Quinn couldn't help herself. She smiled a little. It felt so good to have someone there that she knew. Someone that was human. But she couldn't deny that was still strongly curious.

"How… You're alive… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He sounded tired, but she knew he had a point.

"I… I was in Albuquerque visiting my grandma when it happened. I… I've been alone, Blaine.. I.. what's going on?" She felt like she was pleading him, begging for an answer.

He bit his lip and finally looked into Quinn's eyes. She felt like he was pitying her, and she didn't really like that. Sure they were currently in a hell hole, but she wasn't one to be pitied.

"Something happened. And… I don't really know what's going on myself, Quinn. But… it's basically a zombie apocalypse."

Quinn could tell he was telling her everything he knew. What would be the point in lying anyway? She nodded slowly, her brain working overtime. If this really was a zombie apocalypse, what was the point in even finding a way to survive? Hell, even they did find a way, who would want to keep the human race going? Who would want to bring their child into this rotten, decaying world? Even if they found a way to live through this shitty mess, the human race would eventually die out…

She was broken from her thoughts by Blaine speaking again. "When was the last time you ate, Quinn?"

"A week ago." She replied simply, suddenly feeling the painful ache in her stomach that she'd forgotten about since she'd heard them yelling for survivors. Blaine got out of the truck after that, and moving to the back and shuffling around.

The other man in the truck, who'd sat by patiently in silence, shot a quick, comforting smile. She remembered him. Blaine's older brother, Cooper. She didn't remember much other than that he was in some stupid commercial and had an ego bigger than the sun. After all, they had only met while she was just put into that stupid wheel chair, and she was too focused on getting out of it then.

Blaine came and handed her an apple and a chocolate bar, and her mouth literally watered at the sight of food, and she quickly bit into the apple, eating to quickly to let out a moan of pleasure from finally having something to eat.

"…Why did it take you so long to get to us? We were shouting for survivors… You shouldn't have had to run like crazy away from those things."

"… I was locked in one of the apartments higher up." She replied through her mouthful of food, way past caring about manners because _holy fuck fooood! _"There were zombies right outside the door, so I had to climb out the window and climb down the building. By the time I got down the sun was setting and I saw one and I screamed. And then I saw the truck."

She wasn't lying exactly; she just wasn't telling them that she was going to kill herself. They didn't need to know that.

She finished her food quickly, before realizing that it was night and dark and she was terrified. What if a… _zombie_ walked out here and smashed the window and attacked while they were asleep? What if they ended up surrounded?

Quinn kept looking outside through the windows, thinking of a million different possibilities that could happen to them out here. Because she wasn't in the safety of her grandma's apartment. There wasn't a locked wooden door and a ten ton wardrobe filled to the brink with any heavy things she could find guarding them from… _zombies._

"Quinn?"

She blinks, looking back at Blaine, taking in his look of calm, realizing that he was trying to comfort her.

"You're safe now."

She smiles, grateful for his comfort. She had two perfectly capable men here to protect her. And that's when she let out a few tears. Blaine frowned slightly and got back out of the truck. He got something out of the back and came back and handed it to her. It was a blanket.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Quinn." He said softly. She nodded in reply. "Goodnight."

"..Night."

He shot her one last small smile before turning back around and getting comfortable in his seat, closing his eyes and falling asleep, exhausted. Quinn stayed awake, gazing out of the window at the night sky. At the moon and the stars that were now glistening in the sky. It looked… peaceful. It was odd, to feel this peaceful now... but nice. Definitely nice.

"It's nice to see you can walk." Cooper said softly from his seat, not looking at her but out of his own window. Quinn looked over at him, smiling slightly, slightly wondering why both boys were shirtless.

"I was… in a rough place when we first met."

"More rough than now?" He shot back, finally looking over at her. She sighed and shrugged, bringing her legs up onto the seat, curling up on herself.

It went silent again for a while, and Cooper had thought Quinn had finally fallen asleep when she spoke.

"Thank you."

"For?" He asked, even though he could take a guess.

"Saving my life."

"It's no-"

"I mean it. If you guys hadn't drove past when you did… I'd be dead. I was two seconds away from killing myself." Cooper frowned, turning back around. One look at her face and he knew she wasn't lying. "I was scared, Cooper. And so alone. I didn't know what else to do. No one knew where I was, I was out of food and water and locked in an apartment, I was hardly living anyway. But you saved me."

It went quiet again, and Cooper didn't know what to say, so he just put a comforting hand on Quinn's leg and attempted a smile. It was a long while before either of them spoke again.

"…You know… Quinn's not even my real name. It's my middle name." he raises an eyebrow, curious. "My real name is Lucy. And I have a daughter too."

"… A daughter?"

She nods. "Beth. You remember the guy with Mohawk from our glee club?" he nods. "He's the dad. But we um… I gave her up to someone called Shelby Corcoran. She's nice, I guess. But she is Rachel Berry's biological mother so… who knows?" Cooper cracks a small smile at that, noticing that even Quinn was smiling slightly. "I'd just… I'd give anything to see Beth again."

Cooper smiles and they go silent again. Quinn just starts nodding off as Cooper speaks softly one more time.

"Lucy… I like it."

* * *

Quinn was woken very abruptly next morning by three loud gunshots and Cooper yelling Blaine's name. She found herself still really tired, but she was worried. What was going on with the gunshots and the yelling?

She opened her door, stifling a yawn, shocked to see Blaine lying on the ground. She cocked her head when Blaine just pointed to the underside of the truck, raising her eyebrows when Cooper practically fell to the floor to look under it. He made a face and muttered something before pushing himself back up, and then helping Blaine up.

"We need to leave now if we plan on getting to Lima by tomorrow." Blaine said, brushing himself off. Quinn frowned. Why in the world would they even think about going to Lima? The town would just be filled with disappoint and even more zombies. What was the point?

"Lima? Why are you going to Lima?" She asked, resisting the urge to scowl at him. She narrowed her eyes when Blaine's only reply was a sigh.

"Because of Kurt." Cooper supplied for her, gaging her reaction.

"Really? Why?" She was confused. What was the point in going back just to search for one person? They were most likely to be dead. Just because they had survived thus far, didn't mean any of their other friends did.

"Why do you _think_, Quinn?" Blaine asked, looking and sounded hurt.

"…Blaine, you shouldn't bother. He's probably dead."

She felt bad for being so blunt, it was harsh. And she hated the way she was almost bringing Blaine to tears just by stating facts. But she had a point, she knew that. And by the way he looked, he was fighting with himself to try and ignore her words.

"Blaine… Why would you torture yourself like that? Either you're going to find his dead, mangled, rotting body and cry for years, or you'll see him as a fucking zombie, or you won't find him at all. Going to Lima is going to make you depressed and hopeless. And if you don't find him, you'll be searching forever. You're torturing yourself, Blaine… why?"

Deep down, Quinn wished she could have what little hope Blaine clearly still had. She wished that she could believe the people she loved weren't dead. Her mom, Beth, even Puck. But she couldn't allow herself to do so. It was unrealistic to cling onto something like that. Unrealistic and painful.

None of them spoke for a long time after that, and Quinn felt an urge to comfort Blaine as a few tears fell from his eyes, but she was the one who brought those tears on.

"It's better than spending my life wondering whether or not he's alive."

Quinn frowned as she heard the crack in his voice. But she could see Blaine's point of view now. It was reasonable to a certain extent. Because honestly, she couldn't see herself going back to Lima. Not now, not ever. She couldn't face the heartbreak of seeing her loved ones dead. She'd kill herself before even thinking about going back.

* * *

"Where are we?" Quinn asked later that day. They had been driving for a while in silence, the only thing easing the awkwardness was the music Cooper had put on. She had felt really bad because Blaine had spent half of the time they'd been driving crying. He had clearly tried to be quiet, but both Quinn and Cooper could hear him loud and clear.

"Nearly at Amarillo. Why?" Cooper replied, turning the music down a few notches to hear her better.

"Because if you haven't noticed, my clothes are filthy, disgusting and too big for me. They're torn and covered in sweat. And so are yours and Blaine's." Well, what little clothes they were wearing. "And these are the only clothes we have."

"Are you serious, Quinn?" Blaine said, turning around in his seat, looking angry. "We're in the middle of the apocalypse and you're thinking about clothes!?"

Well, his mood changed quickly. Quinn supposed Blaine was angry at her for making him cry for so long. For destroying a bit of what little hope he had.

They debated this for a few minutes and Quinn was satisfied when Blaine finally agreed, not caring about the death threat he'd added onto the end.

When they finally found a small clothing store, Quinn started thinking as Cooper and Blaine made strategies on how to clear the place. She didn't want to go to Lima, and she knew there was no convincing the two of them otherwise, seeing as the slightest hint of Kurt being alive was keeping Blaine sane. She didn't want to live in this hell hole of a planet. Everything had gone to shit anyway. Maybe it was best if she just got out of their way, but the mere thought of being alone again was terrifying to her. More terrifying than the thought of death.

And that's when they handed her a revolver and said to shoot anything that moves.

Could it be that easy? To just put the gun to her head and shoot? To end it all now so she wasn't in anyone's way?

When the boys turned and headed to the shop, she put the end of the gun to her temple, her finger on the trigger. But then her hand started shaking. She couldn't do it. She didn't have the guts to kill herself. Even now.

She dropped her hand and followed the boys as if nothing had happened, forcing herself to look completely unfazed by anything. She silently helped them clear the shop, flinching every time she… it wouldn't class as killing someone, would it? Because they're already dead?

"That should be the last of them." Cooper said, slipping his gun back into place. Quinn sighed silently before plastering on a fake smile and walking over to what she assumed was the girls section of the shop, noticing Blaine shaking his head as he walked past her. She heard scraping as Blaine grabbed a bunch of clothes and muttered something before leaving. Had she made him angry?

Quinn started to think that she was really just getting in their way. She was slowing them down, and making Blaine more depressed than he already is. She was pathetic, dragging them down just because she couldn't be as strong as them.

She let out a quiet sob, unaware that Cooper was still there.

"..Quinn? What's wrong?" He asked, looking over at her with a frown. She froze, her hand clenching onto a coat hanger.

"I… I'm d-dragging you down… I.. I don't even w-want to be al-alive, Coo-" And then she screamed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and had turned to look, and realized that she was just inches away from a live zombie. The thing had a gunshot wound in its neck, probably Quinn's faulty aim. She started breathing heavily, finding herself paralyzed to the spot and unable to back away.

"Quinn…" It was Cooper. She knew he was standing a few feet away, most likely with his gun loaded and aimed. She knew he could just run around and get a clear aim right now instead of just standing there. It was because of what she said; he was at a loss for what to do.

And they both heard Blaine rushing in, and Cooper knew that Blaine would find it odd if he didn't do anything, so he shot randomly a few inches away from Quinn at the same time as Blaine tripped over one of the bodies.

But that made things worse as the zombie leapt at Quinn, biting her fiercely in the neck. She screamed because the pain was so intense and was like nothing she'd ever felt before. A million times worse than her crash. And it kept going, biting and chewing and ripping. Her screams became a garbled mess, and she started choking on she assumed must be her own blood.

Then she heard a gunshot amidst her own screaming. The zombie fell away and Quinn took a step back, unable to breathe and she could feel the blood gushing from her neck. She toppled to the ground, clutching her wounded neck, tears springing back to her eyes.

Everything became hazy from there. She sees Blaine's outline and tries to beg him to make the pain stop, but nothing comes out of her mouth. She heard a buzzing noise and tried to speak again, and she started to convulse and it hurt so much. It felt like blades slashing all of her insides apart, tearing and incinerating her entire being.

But there was something warm, soft and gentle pressing against her forehead; the only speck of light in the darkness that is her pain. It was almost like a kiss. And then more pain, right where that soft touch had been, and everything went black.

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Firstly, this chapter was not one of the 6 I had already written before posting. This chapter came from an idea I had a few days ago. I've literally spent everyday since Christmas thinking and writing about it. I'm really happy with it, which is good because I'm hardly ever happy about my writing, and I'm really excited for anyone to read it. **

**Also, I'm sorry about how slow I've been with updates for other fics if you read them. It's just, I keep being ill and the car crash I had a few weeks ago has shaken me up a little. And on top of that, writers block is a bitch. I'm working on them though, I promise. I hate it when people abandon fics, and I don't plan on hating me. **

**And also, I cried the first time i wrote Quinn's death... This was like.. a million times worse.**

**Less Than Three Xx**


	5. Booze

Blaine hated this. He hated it a lot.

They'd driven out of Amarillo and found a nice field. The grass in it was green, and not a single lace of blood was found upon it, as far as the Anderson brothers could see. They had spent most of the rest of day digging a hole in the ground with a shovel they'd stolen from a gardening shop.

Well, Blaine had. Cooper had spent the time making a makeshift gravestone out of wood.

Three hours before sunset was due, it was ready. They slowly lowered her body into the grave, Blaine trying his hardest to keep on his brave face; trying not cry.

They filled it in silently and neatly, and when Cooper stuck the gravestone/wood into the ground, Blaine noticed he'd painted on '_Here Lies __**Lucy Quinn Fabray**__. Daughter, Friend, Mother. 1994 – 2012._'. Blaine had seen him take some waterproof paint from a store, but hadn't questioned him on it. Now when he saw this he understood.

And this was when he broke down and cried, tears falling from his eyes hurriedly,

Cooper hugged him tightly after placing the bouquet of Marigolds they'd found in a flower shop. They'd been the only set that hadn't wilted from neglect.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. And it hurt that Quinn couldn't have a proper burial. A proper funeral. One that showed how amazing she was. One that someone who wasn't Blaine could've done for her.

They'd slept in the truck beside the grave that night, knowing the place was safe and deserted.

They'd started driving again the next morning after a quick glance at the grave again. One day behind schedule. But not that either of them cared at this point.

They drove in silence until Cooper put the Ed Sheeran CD in. Blaine actually listened and realized he liked a lot of the guy's music.

They made it to Tulsa without any more unnecessary stops, and slept on the outskirts again. The next day they headed to Lima as their final stop. Blaine's mind was suddenly wiped of Quinn's death, even if he still felt sad about it. But he was filled a sudden anticipation and maybe a little dread.

He was afraid.

He'd convinced Cooper to stay just outside of Lima for the night, even though it pained him to do so. But it was nearing dark and he didn't want to risk anything. Not his life, or Coopers, or anyone else that might be in Lima. He wasn't risking anything.

He wasn't risking the possibility that Kurt might be there.

* * *

When he woke up, Blaine was literally shaking with anticipation, which was now clouding out the fear and dread from his mind.

He forced Cooper awake and practically shoved an orange down his throat before they finally drove into Lima.

They had their windows rolled down and their music off. Their eyes scanned everywhere, not missing even a tiny speck of dust, driving incredibly slowly. Blaine noticed they were still quite a few miles from Kurt's house. The place they were headed first. Because it was just the logical thing to do.

Blaine grimaced as they drove passed Scandals.

And then floods of questions he'd never dreamed of thinking about before suddenly entered his mind. Finally thinking about people who weren't Kurt.

Was Sebastian alive? Nick? Jeff? Wes? David? Thad? Burt? Carole? Finn? Rachel? Tina? Mike? Mercedes? Puck? Sam? Santana? Brittany? Artie? Rory? Sugar? Mr Schuester? Miss Pillsbury? Coach Sylvester? The creepy swimming coach?

His thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot, and then a yell. The voice was very distinguished, coming from the closest building.

Blaine and Cooper shared a look before jumping before jumping out of the truck, the guns loaded and aimed.

In the back of his mind, Blaine was annoyed that it had to be outside of Scandals.

They walked closer to the club, until they were directly in front of the door. They wouldn't usually risk going into buildings during the day unless it was important, due to the zombies hiding in them. Blaine guessed it was important once Cooper kicked the door open.

As they walked in, they saw dead zombies, rotting flesh and reeking of death, scattered everywhere. There wasn't a live one in sight. Someone was behind the bar, his back to them. He had some sort of sniper gun on his back, and two SKORPION hand guns lay forgotten on the bar.

The guy was mumbling to himself as he fumbled with bottles of alcohol. Blaine stepped closer quietly, listening.

"-try to steal the alcohol now mother fuckers! I swear you damn gay zombies are worse than the straight ones-"

Blaine groaned, making his presence known, and dropped his aim as the teenager whipped around in shock.

"Out of all the people in Lima, we had to find you?"

The teen was shocked at first, but then he raised an eyebrow at Blaine's comment and his expression morphed into a familiar sneer.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Do you know every living person we find, Blaine?" Cooper asked, his own aim dropping as he stepped over a body, looking confused.

"Apparently so."

"You met someone alive!? Who?!" Sebastian said, his eyes widening, in what Blaine thought might be hope.

"None of your business, Sebastian. And why are you getting alcohol? What's the point?"

"What else is there to do during a zombie apocalypse?" Blaine scowled, but said nothing, even when Cooper went over to the bar, further down from Sebastian, to find some alcohol himself.

"What're you doing in Lima, Blaine? I heard you were in California. What happened? You miss me?"

"I happen to be holding a loaded gun, Sebastian. Don't push your luck."

Sebastian shrugged, not bothered, and waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure how you found out I was in Cali, but I don't care. And isn't it obvious why I came back?"

"Are you still holding out for lady face?"

"Again, don't push your luck."

Sebastian shrugged again, getting some bottles of alcohol and putting his SKORPIONS back in their holders before vaulting over the bar and stepping towards Blaine.

"Here's how it's going to go down, my adorable piece of walking sex." Blaine scowled at the name. "We're going to get in whatever vehicle you came here in. And I'm going to drive me, you and McHollywood to a safe place. The place I've been staying at for the last half of a month."

"How can I trust you?"

"I survived in this shit hole, haven't I?"

Blaine narrows his eyes but sighs.

"Now come on, Stud. Let's go get wasted."

Sebastian walked passed Blaine calmly. Blaine sighed, having no interest in getting drunk at all, let alone with Sebastian. But he was the only lead they had to Kurt right now. Blaine frowned and turned to follow him, mumbling about how much of an asshole he was, as Cooper followed, some bottles of his own in his hands.

.

**Short chapter is short. Buuuuut, now that I've finished up with ATS, I can finally update this. Which I'm happy to do. Sorry it took so long though. I've been busy. **

**And I know it's totally rushing in to the main plotline, but what you guys think is the main plotline, isn't the main plotline. This isn't about finding Kurt. I can promise you that. Only Ines knows, and she doesn't even know that much. I have a list of who to kill and who not to. And trust me, you're not going to like who's at the top of the list of the former.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**


	6. Hold Me In Your Arms

"Here." Sebastian said, producing a pack of mints from his pocket and handing them to Blaine, who looked at them, confused.

"Why are you giving me mints?" He asked, frowning as Cooper leant forwards from the back and took one without consent, and popping it into his mouth with a grin.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Sebastian replied, his eyes on the road as he drove.

"This morning." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shot him a look. "I did! We do have toothbrushes and toothpaste! And we use bottles of water!"

Sebastian shrugged. "You should still take one. Freshen your breath. They taste nice too."

Blaine frowned but took one anyway; scowling because it did taste nice and he didn't want to admit it.

"Where are you even taking us?" He asked, sighing.

"Hush, tiny hobbit, just a few more meters." Sebastian smirks and goes through an open gate to an expensive house. It looked familiar and Sebastian jumped out of the truck the second he parked. Blaine scowled as he and Cooper got out to follow him. Blaine hated that of all the people they could have find in Lima, Ohio, it had to be Sebastian Smythe.

They followed Sebastian to the door of the house, which, now Blaine looked at it properly (still trying to decide why it was familiar), was larger than most, at least three stories high. He sighed as Sebastian knocked, looking around at the long grass around the building.

Then a voice came through the door, even more familiar than the house itself.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, you stupid fucktard?" Sebastian replied. "Just open the damn door."

There was a fumbling on the other side, while Blaine tried to figure out whose voice it was. But then more voice. Only one other voice.

"Jesus, Finn. Anyone would think you were five. Just leave the twat out there. He isn't supposed to be back yet, anyway."

Blaine stood, frozen in place from shock, his jaw hanging open. He knew who it was, but It had struck Blaine to the spot and he couldn't find the will to move, even though everything in his body was screaming at him to yell.

"Blaine…?" Cooper whispered. "Isn't that…?"

It was Cooper's voice that made him spring into action.

He pushed past Sebastian forcefully, knocking him aside and threw himself against the door, as if it would make it disappear. Break the barrier between them.

"Fuck off, Sebastian!"

Then Blaine found his voice.

"Kurt!"

Everything seemed to go deadly silent for a second, before the fumbling with the locks started again. It seemed to take forever…

The door flew open and Blaine took one quick look, making sure it was really him before throwing himself into Kurt's arms.

He felt Kurt's arms, so strong and secure, wrap around him in return, gripping tightly, as if Blaine would disappear if he let go. Blaine felt relief surge through him and he started to sob into his shoulder, muttering '_You're Alive'_ over and over and over again. And he was well aware that Kurt was doing the same thing.

He breathed Kurt in, finally taking in the scent he remembered so well and missed so much. The sweet honeysuckle and vanilla, even though it was almost masked by sweat. It was still there.

He didn't know how long they were standing there for, but when he finally pulled out of the hug, they were alone and the door was shut and locked up again.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in both hands, letting his eyes flick from one feature to another, making sure it was really him. Tear stains and all.

"You're… You're really here." Blaine whispered, his voice cracking as he looked into Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I really am. And so are y-you."

Kurt blinked and let another tear roll down his already streaked face. Blaine wiped it away with his thumb, almost by habit.

"I… I was so scared, so worried."

Kurt leans into his palm, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Blaine was lost for words. And as he internally searched for them, he saw the bright blue eyes flicker to lower on his face before back to his eyes.

That's when Blaine realized he didn't need words. He just needed Kurt.

He leaned forwards and caught Kurt's lips in to a passionate kiss.

Kurt whimpered as they searched each other's mouths with their tongues. Something that was once familiar to them both. They had missed this. They needed this familiar touch that had been stolen from them when they needed it most. The thought of which had been the only thing that could keep them sane in this zombie apocalypse. And it had finally been given back.

Eager to taste more of him, Blaine pushed into the kiss more, moving them both until Kurt was pinned against a wall. Blaine against him and pressed into the kiss harder.

They kissed until their lips were sore and red, pulling away panting heavily, but with irremovable smiles.

And then they were laughing. Still pinned against the wall, just laughing. Laughing with relief. Because they needed to. Because they were both alive. And they both finally had the other back.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered back, his grin wide and he kissed Blaine again.

~X~

Sugar's house.

Blaine should have known. He'd been here plenty of times before the outbreak. But he wasn't expecting the force of her strength slammed against him as he and Kurt went into the next room, only to be released from her grip seconds later as she started to babble on about something.

Kurt watched his baffled expression and laughed. They were holding hands, refusing to let go. Within seconds, Blaine was also being hugged by a small brunette. Her grip was tighter than Sugar's, and when she pulled away, she looked up at Blaine with big, brown eyes.

Rachel.

Blaine also found in the next few minutes that Puck, Santana and Finn were here too. Puck came in, growing a slightly normal head of hair, holding a child with blonde hair, around the age of two years old. Blaine asked who it was.

"Beth. Mine and Quinn's child. I managed to find Shelby's house to save her, but never got to save Shelby. Santana's been helping me with her. But the second we're all ready to move on, I'm going to Albuquerque to find Quinn. I know she was there visiting her grandmother. And now we know you survived, there's a chance that she did to."

Blaine froze, his mouth open, unable to form the words. He couldn't help the pang of despair that hit him hard in the chest at those words. Quinn… How in the world was he supposed to explain? He caught eyes with Cooper in the corner before dropping Kurt's hand and stepping forwards, taking a deep breath and looking Puck in the eyes. He had to do this, or Puck would be clinging onto false hope.

"She's dead."

"What?" Puck looked up, confused.

Blaine spoke slowly, explaining everything that happened since they left California, trying hard not to look at everyone as they started to cry as they listened, with the exceptions of Coop, Sebastian and Finn.

"And we buried her just outside of Amarillo. In a nice field where it's safe. Where she won't be harmed. Where she can rest in peace."

"I…" Puck wiped his eyes and silently handed Beth to Santana and then walked from the room, his shoulders shaking. They heard a door shut seconds later.

The room was deadly silent, and Blaine wasn't sure how long he stood there before Kurt retook his hand and pulled him from the room, taking him up a floor. He took him to a small room with a double bed that took up most of the space. Kurt pulled him to lay down on it, still keeping their hands clasped as he lay opposite him, staring into his eyes.

He needed this time. He just wanted to be alone with Kurt, while he let the news about Quinn sink in with everyone else. Because while he was terribly distraught about Quinn, he was happy because he'd found Kurt.

"That was really sweet. What you did for Quinn." Kurt whispered, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure she would've done the same had it the situation been reversed." He murmured, using his free hand to brush a strand of hair from Kurt's face. "When she found out we were coming here, she tried to convince me to stop. She told me you wouldn't be alive."

"I am, Blaine. I'm here." Blaine was silent for a second. He bit his lip, nervous.

"How? What happened?"

Kurt told him everything. Almost everything.

He explained how Sugar defended herself with only a carving knife and protected her house. How Puck had found a gun store a few towns over and raided the place before finding Shelby and Beth, and then fearlessly fought for his daughter's life. How Santana had tried everything to protect a poor, confused Brittany in a futile attempt to save her. How Finn had slaughtered zombies without breaking a sweat to rescue Rachel. How Sebastian had found them and swooped in with a car loaded with food when they needed it most.

"W-what about you? …Where's your dad?"

Blaine had been afraid to ask, but he knew that if he didn't, Kurt would never tell.

Kurt finally broke eye contact, looking down as a few tears fell.

"It… it was a w-week after the outbreak…"

_**((Cue Flashback))**_

"_Please don't." Kurt whispered, shaking in his seat beside the window, Rachel by his side and Finn next to her. It was a little squashed in the backseat of the car with the three of them._

"_Kurt, honey, I have to." Carole spoke softly, looking at him with calm eyes. "We need the food."_

_Finn twizzled the gun Puck had given him in his hand._

"_But those… _things_ are in there! You'll die!"_

"_Kurt." Burt frowned from the driver's seat. "Carole will be fine; me and Finn will be just outside in case anything goes wrong."_

"_No, dad! We have enough food for now! Puck will come back with more! We can last until then! I'm not losing you! Either of you!"_

_Carole and Burt shared a look._

"_Kurt. You aren't losing anyone-"_

"_I already have! I'm not losing anyone else!"_

_Burt looked defeated._

"_You know there's a chance that Blaine is still alive-"_

"_I can't let myself hope! California was one of the first places to be hit, dad! I'd be a fool to waste my life hoping!"_

"_Kurt-"_

"_Stop it!"_

_Kurt was crying. Bringing Blaine into this had been a bad idea. It had opened the barely healed wound. He lied when he said he didn't hope, but that didn't mean it didn't feel like Blaine was dead._

_Rachel turned to hug him during the silence. He closed his eyes and sobbed loudly into her shoulder._

_While this happened, Carole sneaked out of the car quietly and goes over to the shop._

_It took a minute for Kurt to realize she was gone._

_It took him ten seconds to get out of the car._

_It took five for Burt and Finn to follow._

_The noises distracted Carole long enough for her to turn around, having just got inside and looks through the floor to ceiling windows._

_And that's when she got attacked._

_Burt yelled and ran after her, fiddling to get his gun out._

_Kurt watched, mortified, as his dad killed the monster that had bit Carole, then fall to his knees beside her. His dad hadn't seen the others, and Kurt screamed out his name to warn him. Too late. Burt became overwhelmed as the monsters attacked him too, ripping him apart, tearing the flesh off him, biting him and clawing at him while he screamed in pain beside his wife._

_Kurt made to run after him, but Finn held him back. Kurt became hysterical, kicking, screaming, sobbing and trying his hardest to pull away from Finn's grip._

_Finn finally let go after a long time, only to let him fall to the floor, still sobbing loudly, yelling out and punching the ground consistently._

_**((End Flashback))**_

Kurt was crying as Blaine looked at him, shocked. He made to let go of Kurt's hand to hug him, but his fingers brushed over something.

He looked between them, running a finger over Kurt's bruised knuckle. Painful looking scabs were covering most it, showing the marks of where he'd hit the ground particularly hard.

This just seemed to make the story more real.

Blaine shifted before wrapping Kurt up tightly in his arms, starting to murmur comforting words to him, kissing his hair frequently.

It was then that Blaine finally found his voice. His singing voice. And he's not sure why he started singing. Or where the song came from. It just felt right in that moment, whispering it slowly into Kurt's ear.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_Hold me in your arms_

Kurt began to calm down, listening intently to Blaine.

_Your heart's against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

Kurt shifted, looking up at Blaine with his bright blue eyes, searching his face.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

Kurt blinked away the last of his tears, and Blaine smiled a little. his lips twitched upwards, a smile threatening to appear.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close_

_To help you give it up_

Blaine shifted to look Kurt in the eyes while he sung the last words.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

A smile now graced Kurt's lips when Blaine finished.

"I love you. I love you so much, Blaine."

.

**SO before you complain that this is moving to quickly THE MAIN PLOT IT NOT ABOUT FINDING KURT**

**I'm not telling you what the plot is though, that will come up eventually, when i kill off someone i've been planning on killing since the beginning and it's gonna make me cry! yay for me... and you I guess. haha:P**

**AND being the angsty mother fucking I am, I recently wrote a One Shot called Wake Me Up When September Ends. It's Army!Blaine and super angsty... so read it if you wanna cry;) **

**next chapter will be up soon.**

**And for any readers of FFAH or F17, I am SO SORRY. Like words cannot describe how sorry I am right now.I know I haven't updated either in a long time, but i've been so busy lately and I just.. i really haven't had time to focus on them until this week, and then... well you know how writers block can be.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**


	7. Reserve

Shortly after Blaine had finished singing, Kurt had gotten hungry and it was nearing lunch time anyway, so they both headed back downstairs. The front door was wide open and Finn, Cooper and Santana were bringing in Blaine and Cooper's supplies from the truck. Sebastian was in the living room looking agitated while Rachel played with Beth on the floor, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

Kurt kisses Blaine before going to get them some food and Blaine sat himself besides Rachel and let her lean into him and place her head on his shoulder as Beth played with a teddy bear. She was quite adorable playing with her various toys, until she looked around them with a confused look, before turning to Rachel.

"Ray… where Dada?"

"Urm… He's sleeping sweetie." She nods before clambering into her lap.

"Ray? …who Sebby bing wid him? He has funny 'air… an the tall won is pwetty." Blaine smiles at her and Rachel giggles slightly too.

"Well, this is Blaine, and he's Kurt's boyfriend. His big brother is Cooper."

"Hi, Beth." Blaine smiled. The little toddler blushed before running away and over to Sebastian, climbing onto him and hiding her face into his chest. Sebastian seemed shocked as this happened, but patted her back and smiled a little, before checking his watch.

"Seb, he'll be back. He always comes back."

"He said he'll be back for twelve Rachel, it's twenty minutes past. He has a watch."

Blaine frowned, confused at the exchange, and examined Sebastian's face closer. He was worried.

"Who'll be back?"

"Jasper." Sebastian answered simply, busying his hands by playing with Beth's hair. He noticed Blaine's confused face before muttering. "He's my brother."

Blaine was shocked. Sebastian had not once, in the year they'd known each other, mentioned he had a brother. And for some reason, it intrigued him. What was his brother like? Was he a man-whore like Sebastian? Or was he nice guy?

Just then, someone came into the living room that Blaine had never seen before, but he bore a striking resemblance to Sebastian. Jasper. Blaine's also pretty sure Rachel muttered '_Speak of the devil'._

They looked almost identical except Jasper was smaller, younger, his hair was messier and not styled, his eyes were bluer and brighter, and he was about fourteen or fifteen.

"Before you start yelling, Seb, I ransacked a few houses for supplies. I found food, bottled water, batteries, and a bunch of other simple everyday things. And plus, you told me to meet you at Scandals. I went there, and when you weren't there, I came straight back here."

Sebastian frowned and shifted where Beth was sitting on his lap, but he didn't look angry. He actually looked… relieved. Then Jasper saw Blaine.

"…Who's the newbie?"

"I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine replied, standing up and offering Jasper his hand to shake. Jasper just glanced at it.

"Oh… The guy Seb has the hots for? I'm surprised you're alive, California was one of the first to be hit."

"I guess me and my brother got lucky."

Jasper smiled and finally shook Blaine's hand before muttering about going to help bring in the supplies and leaving the room again. Once he was gone, Sebastian sighed and placed Beth back on the floor, where she pouted for a second before going to play with her toys again.

Blaine looked at Sebastian closely, thinking that maybe he had misjudged him before. Sebastian wasn't all about who his next one night stand was, or when his next quick blowjob was. He cared about someone. He cared about his brother. A lot. And by the way he was watching Beth, like he was making sure she didn't run off, or to make sure she was okay...

Sebastian Smythe has a heart.

Blaine was about to say something when Kurt walked in, holding a plate of sandwich's all cut in half. There weren't many, but Kurt muttered something about rationing to make the food last longer, which made sense. Kurt put the plate onto the floor, where Sebastian slipped down silently to join them. The three teens took one each and the second Beth saw the food she came rushing over and adorably asked Kurt for one, and was beaming when he told her to help herself.

Blaine leaned heavily into Kurt as he ate his sandwich slowly, and Kurt wrapped an arm around him, eager to stay close to him. Blaine felt Kurt's lips kiss his head softly and he smiled, eating the rest of his sandwich before cuddling up to Kurt properly. He was still struggling to believe Kurt was actually alive, and here, in his arms. It felt like a bright light in the deepest pits in hell, which is probably the most accurate way to describe it.

"I love you." He muttered against him, smiling when Kurt hugged him tighter and murmured an 'I love you too' back. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Safe. In Kurt's arms, and completely safe. Blaine wanted this hell to be over so everyone would be safe. So people he knew and loved wouldn't be dead. He wanted life to be exactly the way it was, when he was surrounded by friends and there wasn't the constant fear of the creatures that lurked the streets every night, searching for food. _They _were food.

That's when Puck came back in, his eyes red and bloodshot, but the thing that had shocked the four in the living room was that he'd shaved his head to his usual Mohawk. They knew what this meant. It meant that now he knew Quinn was dead, there was nothing he could hold onto for Beth, so he was reverting back to his badass ways. He was going to act like he wasn't hurting. Like Quinn's death wasn't a huge deal to him.

So when he came and picked Beth up, who was now fascinated with her daddy's new haircut, they didn't say anything. They quietly watched as he took a sandwich from the plate and a teddy for Beth before sitting on the couch with Beth on his lap.

It was silent from then on, Kurt and Blaine just cuddled up with Rachel eating far too slowly besides them, and Sebastian just looking bored where he sat. Beth talked to herself and her teddy, occasionally kissing it loudly and giggling.

It was a while before everyone else finally came in, and they were also stunned into silence by Puck. Of course they were used to it, but they just hadn't been expecting him to shave it just because of Quinn.

Jasper was the one who broke the silence as he plopped down besides Sebastian.

"What's with the stupid new hairdo, Puckerman?"

.

**I'm really really sorry!**

**I honestly thought i had already uploaded this chapter! I suck. But the good news is, that means the next chapter will be up quicker because i've already wrote quite a bit of it.**

**Besides, this chapter is pretty much a filler right now.. :L**

**but Jasper will play a big part in the fic. And i'm hoping to introduce some more OC's soon, as well as characters you'll all be familiar with.**

**But please, please don't get impatient. I'm lucky i'm writing at all at the minute because my exams start this week and i'm stressed. but in two weeks, when i have a week gap, i'll be going to Whales, so hopefully i'll find some spare time to write. and after that, i won't have ANY school until september! So i'm hoping to write a lot this summer. AS WELL AS something really major and fun for me is coming up in July which i shall tell you guys about in the next chapters authors note. :):) I'm really excited, okay?**

**:)**


	8. Not Fragile

"Shut it, Smythe jr." Puck said, glaring slightly in Jasper's direction, before being distracted by Beth asking him a question quietly.

"Oooh, touchy." Jasper replied as he sat down on the arm of Sebastian's chair.

"Leave it, Jasper. This is actually his usual style." Rachel said, picking at her sandwich. Jasper frowned, sighing and flopped himself into the actual chair itself, looking the whole part of a typical badass teenager. He smirked and made sure to whack Sebastian on the head while he did it, earning himself a scowl.

Then Cooper, Finn, Santana and Sugar came in, all sitting down in one place or another. Cooper dropped himself by Kurt and Blaine and reached straight for the food. Blaine smiled at him and kept his arms around Kurt, not planning on letting go anytime soon. He breathed Kurt in slowly, revelling in his presence. They were both alive. They were both safe. And now they finally had each other. The world may be in a never ending storm around them, but they say it's the calmest… the safest at the heart of it. And that's where they were. As long as they had each other, they could deal with everything that hell threw at them.

Blaine was distracted from his thoughts by Finn's voice, and he looked away from Kurt's sparkling, calm, blue eyes to listen.

"We're running out of supplies."

Everyone just stared blankly at him until, "But what about all the stuff me and Blaine brought with us?"

"All that food is great and all, but it's going to run out eventually. We're nearly out of candles and matches, and we're also low on batteries for flashlights. We need to scout around for everything, soon. It's better to do it while we're comfortable than while we're desperate."

The silence was the groups way of agreeing, because there was no other way,

"So I say we have a rota-"

"Are you even aware of what that means?"

"Shut up, Santana! Yeah, so we have a rota and send a few people out each day. I know Sebastian and Jasper are always out sooo… whatever. I know it's a pain to be cooped up all the time, so I say we just decide each morning and see where it goes."

"I'll go. Like tomorrow or something." Blaine offered.

"Me too!" Kurt said, shifting impossibly closer to him. Blaine felt a strong surge of protectiveness flow through him. He didn't want Kurt out there; in danger.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Don't, Blaine." Kurt spoke strongly, clearly not planning on backing down. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt either! I'm not letting you out of my sight Blaine. Not again."

Blaine sighed. He couldn't fight with that. Because as much as he wanted to keep Kurt under lock and key where it was safe while he went scouting, he wanted to keep Kurt by his side, where he can see him, because he'll be able to protect him, make sure nothing bad happens to him…

So he let the matter drop and just nuzzled closer to him, breathing him in slowly, and whispering, "I'll never leave you again."

* * *

Blaine scowled at Rachel through the mirror. She was holding a pair a scissors, about to cut his hair and had just made a remark about cutting it all off. She laughed before starting to cut his hair. Blaine sighed, just wanting to get this over and done with. The scouting group should have left already, but before Kurt had come down the stairs, Rachel had dragged Blaine from the hall, demanding that his almost afro had to go. To be honest, Blaine had forgotten just how quickly his hair grows, and he did look like a homeless person. At least he had shaved that morning…

Just as Rachel was finished up, Kurt walked in wearing black skin tight jeans and a black shirt under a leather jacket. He had what looked like a hunting knife strapped to his thigh and a hand gun tucked into his belt, as well as an empty backpack over his shoulder for any supplies they picked up. He looked… hot.

Blaine's jaw dropped as Rachel moved to the side of the room where Sugar had been standing, and if either of the boys had been remotely listening, they'd have hear their whispered conversation.

"_I don't understand why Kurt is still so into fashion. It's pointless!"_

"_You don't get it, Berry."_

"_What's to get?"_

"_This isn't for enjoyment or fashion or style or whatever. Get some damn eyes!"_

"_Sugar-"_

"_He's doing it for Blaine! Just look at his face and tell me that boy didn't just get some non-innocent thoughts."_

"_Oh…"_

Kurt smirked at Blaine and pushed his bangs from his eyes. "You ready?"

Blaine just nodded dumbly, shifting a little where he sat. Kurt bites his lip and holds out his hand, which Blaine instinctively moves towards, taking it and squeezing tightly. And then he's moving in and kissing him fiercely, forgetting about the girls for just that one, hot, searing moment. It felt the same as the kisses had last night while they were drifting off to sleep beside each for the first time in a long while. Warm, familiar, tender, passionate and so, _so_ intimate. It felt right.

Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine trying to chase his lips with his own, pouting a little, wanting more. Kurt laughed slightly.

"Come on, Blaine. We can kiss some more later."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt moved to scout upstairs in the house they'd broken into, while Santana and Finn remained searching downstairs. Blaine focused on Kurt's every move, watching him, watching everything around him. Making sure _he_ was safe. Which ended up being pretty stupid.

Kurt turned to Blaine, a small smile playing on his lips, but his face quickly contorted into that which resembled fear, pulling his knife from its strap and swinging it towards Blaine, very narrowly missing his head and hitting something behind him. Kurt pushed past him, pulling his knife back and stabbing the monster again and again, blood shooting from the wound, just to make sure it was dead, before letting the thing fall to the floor, leaving both boys breathing heavily.

"Kurt…"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Watch your back, Blaine. I love you, and I know you love me. But I'm not fragile. I can look after myself, you know?"

Blaine just nodded, understanding.

"Stay focused."

They went back downstairs after clearing all the rooms and searching every nook and cranny. They'd found a few packs of batteries, a torch, and Kurt ransacked the bathroom for stuff like toilet paper, toothpaste, soap and bunch of other not that essential stuff, but if it's there, they'll take it.

Puck and Finn had found some more batteries themselves, a bunch of canned foods and bags of sweets and chips, and a first aid kit. They'd even found an epipen, which Puck demanded would be cool because it could come in handy. Kurt had found it stupid and ignored his explanation about _Left 4 Dead_ and adrenaline.

They'd found the basics, and decided to move on to another house, keeping themselves busy. Blaine had no more trouble with zombies creeping up on him. He could easily watch out for both Kurt and himself, without either of them getting into any _real_ danger.

They went through a few houses that day, and decided to head back after about three o'clock. They found Sebastian and Jasper first before going to the others, newly found supplies in hand.

Needless to say, Rachel had nearly cried when she saw Kurt pull out some deodorant.

**.**

**Okay so i have a rough idea for the next chapter, but as i said before, i have a ton of revision to do! So i'm going too be slow with all my updates.**

**Annndd, like i said last chapter, i have good news! Well, for me anyway! I'm going to my very first convention in July! It's called G3: Teenage Dream. I'M GONNA MEET THE WARBLERS GUYS! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED.**

**So, in july, i probably won't write for fear of being an incoherent mess. :)**

**xx**


End file.
